


At Once Our Time Devour

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you don't have a lot of time left, it's funny what matters and what doesn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Once Our Time Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Adult! Set pre-curse, I guess. I'm a manga-only girl, so this isn't going to square with the Arcobaleno stuff that's coming down the anime pipeline. Smut, swearing, Colonnello and Reborn being asses to each other, 1706 words. Dedicated to [](http://wolfy-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**wolfy_chan**](http://wolfy-chan.livejournal.com/), whose smoking hot Reborn and Colonnello art that inspired this.

Colonnello blinked once at the news, and then said, "Bet you're going to miss fucking, huh?" It was a refreshing change from the wide-eyed looks of sympathy mingled with relief at not being the one chosen, so when he pulled his gun on Colonnello, Reborn didn't bother shooting to kill.

Besides, it was Colonnello; Lal Mirch had trained her protégé well. He dodged the shot easily, and came up laughing as the smoke cleared. "Sometimes the Family requires us to make sacrifices for it," Reborn said, holstering the gun again.

Colonnello rubbed his chin. "Hell of a sacrifice."

"That's why it's called a sacrifice," Reborn retorted, and returned his attention to the really very fine wine he'd been savoring. He'd been saving the bottle, but there didn't seem to be much point in it now.

"Still." Colonnello settled himself again, arranging his lanky frame into a jumble of long legs and arms that looked deceptively relaxed, and took up his beer again. After a long, meditative sip, he asked, "How long?"

"Not very." Reborn swirled the glass in his hands, watching the wine move against the glass, and then took a drink. "The Rain's failing fast, or so I hear."

"Ah. Hadn't realized it was getting that bad." Colonnello tilted his head back and drained his beer in three long swallows, throat moving slowly. Then he set the bottle down with a precise clink of glass against wood. "Well," he said, and smirked across the table at Reborn. "Guess that means you don't have much time left for dicking around in, huh?"

"Very true," Reborn murmured, and rose from his seat.

Colonnello met him halfway, and if there'd been any sympathy--any _pity_\--in the way his mouth had moved against Reborn's, Reborn would have shot him again, this time in earnest. But there wasn't. Colonnello's mouth was just as hot, just as _greedy_ as it always was, and he was just as impudent as he ever was about using any bit of Reborn's person he could--a shoulder, Reborn's tie, even his belt loops--to drag Reborn closer.

And that was just fine by Reborn.

He crowded himself against Colonnello, pushing him back till Colonnello was pressed against the table. The bump of it knocked Colonnello's beer bottle over; it went rolling off the table and across the floor as Reborn edged a leg between Colonnello's thighs. Colonnello groaned into his mouth, low and enthusiastic, and rocked against him, grinding himself against Reborn's thigh absolutely shamelessly. Reborn bit at his mouth, closing his teeth on Colonnello's lower lip and sucking on it till it was red and swollen, while Colonnello clawed at Reborn's tie and the buttons of his shirt.

A button came off under his efforts, with the pop of threads snapping. Colonnello froze, looking guilty or at least faking it really well. For a moment, Reborn was irritated at the ruin of another bespoke shirt. Then he remembered. "Doesn't matter," he said, and contented himself with biting down on Colonnello's throat for revenge.

"Yeah, guess not," Colonnello said. Then he fisted his hands in Reborn's shirt and pulled, wrenching it open to the protest of seams popping and three more buttons sent spinning away. He grinned as he did, shit-eating and infuriating, and perfectly normal. "Always wanted to do that."

"You manly beast, you," Reborn said, striving for deadpan and achieving it, judging by the helpless twitch of Colonnello's mouth. "I think I shall swoon."

Colonnello broke into laughter, which changed into a stuttering groan as Reborn seized his hips and ground his thigh against Colonnello's crotch. "Bastard," he managed, and arched against Reborn's thigh. "_Fuck_."

"Yes," Reborn said, sliding a hand around to palm Colonnello's ass. "I think so."

"I just bet you do," Colonnello began, and then hissed when Reborn bit down on his throat again, hard. "Son of a--! That's going to leave a mark!"

"Probably," Reborn agreed, and took advantage of Colonnello's distraction to grapple with his belt.

Colonnello didn't let him keep the advantage for long. "If you're going to be like that about it," he grunted, and pulled Reborn closer, blunt nails scraping down his back, hard enough to raise welts, stinging and sharp against the heat curling through him.

"What are you, a woman?" Reborn demanded, getting Colonnello's pants undone, finally. "That the best you can do?"

Colonnello just swore at him as Reborn got a hand inside his pants, fingers curling tight around the thickness of his cock and stroking hard. The table shook with the rock of Colonnello's hips, straining against Reborn's fist, and Reborn's wine glass went the way of the beer bottle, with the sweet sharp sound of smashing glass when it hit the floor. They both ignored it. Colonnello dug his fingers into the small of Reborn's back, vicious and bruisingly tight. "C'mon," he gasped, and then swore again when Reborn took his hand away. "The fuck?"

"Turn around," Reborn told him, and just for a moment, Colonnello's eyes flared hot, gas-flame blue, like he was considering arguing the point. Then he seemed to reconsider it, and groped at his pants. Reborn caught the little foil packet that he fished out and glanced at it--ah. "Aren't you just the prepared one?"

Colonnello's grin was lazy. "Never know when you're gonna get lucky," he said, and skimmed out of the layers of his shirts, and wriggled his hips, shoving his pants down and kicking them off.

"Glad to see that you're still an optimist," Reborn noted, letting his eyes rove over the lines of Colonnello's bare skin--the rangy muscles of his arms and the gleam of the dog tags hanging against his chest, the tautness of his stomach and the curve of his erection, flushed dark with blood and gleaming at the tip.

Colonnello caught him looking and smirked as he raised his arms over his head and stretched. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"And here I thought you were working on your stamina." Reborn shrugged out of the ruins of his shirt as Colonnello sputtered in outrage, and then circled a finger in the air. "Turning around, remember?"

"Don't know why the hell I put up with you," Colonnello grumbled, planting a hand in the center of Reborn's chest and shoving him backwards a step. "You sure this table is up for this?" he asked as he turned.

"Don't see why not," Reborn said, undoing his belt and unfastening his pants, and stepping out of them. "It's always managed before." He ripped the little packet of lube open, and slicked his fingers.

"Yeah, but that was before we--ah, fuck!" Colonnello seized the far edge of the table, groaning as Reborn stroked his fingers into him, pressing them deep and stroking them hard. "Christ, give a man some warning!"

"What did you think you were turning around for?" Reborn asked, twisting his fingers hard, just for the way it made Colonnello's voice bobble and hitch.

"Seriously, why do I even--ah, shit, right there, right _there_!" Colonnello planted his feet wider, shoving back against Reborn's fingers. Reborn crooked his fingers, obliging him. "C'mon, harder than that, for fuck's sake!"

"Demanding," Reborn told him, watching the ripple of the muscles of Colonnello's back as he rocked against Reborn's fingers.

Colonnello craned his neck around, giving him a glimpse of a cocky smirk. "Damn right," he said. "You gonna stand there talking all night, or are you going to fuck me?"

"Since you ask so nicely," Reborn retorted, and slicked his fingers with the last of the lube.

Colonnello braced himself against the table as he did, and groaned, full-throated and wordless, when Reborn finally took hold of his hips and pushed into him. Reborn groaned, too, sliding all the way into Colonnello and leaning over his back, planting a hand on the table and panting with the heat and the tightness wrapped around his cock, so intense that it was almost too much to stand.

Colonnello found his voice first. "C'mon," he managed, husky, squirming under Reborn. "C'mon, _move_, you bastard."

"Shouldn't talk about my mother like that," Reborn said, drawing back and shuddering at the drag of heat up his spine, slow and raw.

"Then you should---ah!" Whatever Colonnello had been about to say got lost in the ragged sound he made as Reborn slammed into him again, deep and hard. He scrabbled at the table, flexing under him and groaning. "Fuck! Like that, yeah!"

Reborn might have said something in reply, perhaps, but he'd stopped paying attention to such things in the face of the heat running through him as he drove his hips against Colonnello, fucking him deep and hard. Colonnello groaned under him, flexing against him and bracing himself against the wildly-shaking table as Reborn pounded into him. He urged Reborn on with a mixture of curses and imprecations until he snapped taut under Reborn. Colonnello's body wrung tight around Reborn's cock as he came, shouting something wordless and hoarse. Reborn groaned, hips jerking against Colonnello, hard and fast, until his own orgasm crashed down on him, punching through him mercilessly.

He caught his breath slowly, braced over Colonnello and staring at the patterns in the freckles that dusted Colonnello's shoulders as his brain slowly came back online. "God," he managed, after a few false starts.

Colonnello stirred under him. "Bet you're _really_ gonna miss that," he said, the hoarseness of his voice not doing a damn thing to hide how smug he was.

"Shouldn't flatter yourself like that," Reborn grunted. "It's not attractive."

"Hah." Colonnello wriggled under him, making a contented sound. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."

"Oh, shut up." Reborn drew away from him, and stretched, popping his back.

Colonnello straightened up more slowly, and stood without turning. "You're really gonna do it, huh?"

"It's what the Family requires of me," Reborn said, after considering and discarding several possible replies.

Colonnello snorted, softly. "Yeah, well, if duty calls..." He stretched, and then resettled his shoulders. When he finally turned, his smirk was firmly in place. "Well. Guess you'd better carpe the fucking diem while you've still got the time."

"Yeah," Reborn snorted, and reached for him. "I think I will."

**\- end -**

As always, comments are a thing of delight and joy forever!


End file.
